Reasons Why I Hate Christmas
by Little Miss Thinker
Summary: .4. Natsume Hyuuga never liked Christmas. In fact, he hated it with a passion. But maybe...a certain brunette named Mikan can help change his mind... ;   Happy  Early  Christmas!


**Reasons why I Hate Christmas**

**.:.**

**^^ ~ Hey my lovely readers and reviewers! You know what time of year it is… CHRISTMAS! :) So... as a Christmas gift to all of you for sticking with me and my lame stories, hehe, I'll (hopefully) be making a Christmas Package for you all! In it will be different Christmas one-shots with our amazing Gakuen Alice family! ^^ So enough talking and let's get you reading hehe~ Happy (early) Christmas everybody! **

**~ heart, Little Miss Thinker**

**(Changed my pen name too! beautifulthinker - Little Miss Thinker)**

**.:.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana owns it. She's a genius~ ^^ **

**SUMMARY: Natsume Hyuuga never liked Christmas. In fact, he despised it with a passion. But…maybe a certain brunette named Mikan can help change his mind… ;)**

**WARNING: OOC's and Natsume criticize many things about Christmas…read with caution. Hehe~**

**.:.**

December 15th – 10 Days Until the Worst Day of my Life

Winter.

The favorite time of the year for some, with its decorations, snow, and _Christmas_, yet for others…it's just an annoying season of idiots galore. The time of the year where idiots spend their life savings buying lame gifts and wasting the rest of the year returning the gifts they received for something they'd actually want. Christmas is a useless holiday. There's no point in Christmas. Nothing. At. All…

"Natsume! Why are you being broody all of a sudden?"

I turned my head to the sound of the brunette standing in front of me. Mikan Sakura. She had the same annoying smile etched on her face as she had six years ago when we were 10. Her long brunette hair was covered in a red knitted cap, and her neck was wrapped in a matching scarf. The white dress she decided to wear was flowing gently in the winter air, blending in with the snow on the ground. Even I hate to admit it, but those six years have been good to her. She was, in all aspects, beautiful. And well-trained. Her Nullification Alice grew as she did and she was trained excellently to use her infamous Stealing Alice she discovered years ago. In front of me, wasn't that same little girl that needed protecting, but instead stood a young woman that could tackle anything that came her way.

"Hello…Natsume! Jeez, are you going to answer me? Just, come on or we'll miss the bus to Central Town! I need to buy everyone their gift today!" Her voice shook me out of my trance as she tried to pry me up from the snow-covered ground.

Tch. Again with the 'Christmas Shopping' and 'presents'. Everyone keeps talking about it. She is exactly the reason why I hate Christmas so much. She's willing to spend all her money to buy lame gifts to practically everyone in this school, and she doesn't even buy good gifts too. Last year she gave me an album book, without any pictures. What the heck was I supposed to do with an album book? I don't even own a camera. Don't even get me started on the year before that. She got me a tea set. A freaking tea set. God, she gives me such random useless gifts, wasting the money that she should be spending on herself…

"No. Go by yourself."

"But-but! I can't go without my partner! Please? Please please please, Natsume? It's Christmas! Stop being such a Grinch!"

I rolled my eyes at her comment. See? That is another reason why I hate Christmas. The media makes these dumb movies like, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_, or _Rudolph the Red nose Reindeer_. Such idiotic movies that have no truth in them whatsoever. They only want money by making up lame stories enticing the kids to believe in such crap. The media lies to these stupid people. They display to the world that the entire point of Christmas has something to do with this obese person named _Santa Claus_. I mean really? _He sees you when you're sleeping; he knows when you're awake_. This 'Santa Clause' seems like some pedophile that just likes visiting hundreds and thousands of kids in the dead of night.

"I'm not a green-haired freak. Just leave me alone, and go by yourself." Mikan huffed and crossed her arms, a glint forming on her chocolate orbs. Great. I know that look. She's planning something.

"Natsume Hyuuga. You will come with me whether you like it or not!" She reached for my arm and I suddenly felt a tingly feeling spread throughout my body. What was she doi- I stopped wondering when I saw a red stone forming in her palm and I instantly glared at her.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Alice." She let go of my arm and held a bright crimson stone in her hand, ignoring my threatening voice.

"Come with me to Central Town then you'll get it back. If not, then good luck surviving winter _without_ your Alice." I scowled at her as I shook away the shiver that passed through my body. I wasn't wearing anything to protect me from the cold. What lay on my body was only a black cotton shirt, and jeans. With my fire Alice, I never needed a jacket or scarves to protect me from the cold.

"Little. Girl. You're pissing me off right now. What's the point of shopping for gifts anyway? You buy lame ones every year. You're just wasting your money." I saw her eyes flicker with anger.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Natsume! And the _point_, you idiot, is because it's Christmas! The time for giving and expecting nothing in return. And my gifts are great! Everyone loves my gifts!" She pouted. I smirked at her expression. I never get tired of her cute pout that she had. Wait…did I just say cute?

"Tch. Maybe to _you_ it's a time of giving and expecting nothing, but for everyone else, they only like Christmas because they get free stuff. And yeah right. What you see on everyone's faces when they unwrap your gifts isn't happiness. They just don't wanna hurt your feelings by saying your present sucks, so they put on a fake smile."

"That is not true. In both cases. Everyone knows Christmas is the time of giving. And shut up. My gifts have special meanings to them. They come from my heart, so just stop raining on my parade and let me go to Central Town!"

I looked up and I knew I hit Mikan's buttons. She was practically fuming with anger. I smirked at her disheveled behavior. She must have seen it because she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Stop smirking! Just let me buy my presents."

"Can't tell me what to do Little Girl. You might have stolen my Alice, but you can't steal my personality. And please. I already told you. No one likes your presents."

With that I crossed my arms behind my head and leaned up against my Sakura tree. I heard a mutter next to me and peeked up.

"What? Didn't catch that. _Natsume, I agree with you_, is that what you said?" Mikan shot me a look and shook her head.

"No! I did not say that. Every year, you're always moody during Christmas season…why?"

"Simple. I hate Christmas. Never had. Never will." I bluntly stated, locking my eyes with hers. She looked at me strangely, before she threw something at my face. I braced for an impact, but instead I felt a sensation go through my forehead spreading throughout my body; the cold winter air on my skin disappearing in an instant. My Alice.

"Fine. Think what you want Natsume. I'll go by myself to Central Town."

"Should have said that minutes ago, little girl." I saw her back turn then as her boots stomped down in defeat. Trails of puddles followed after her, as the snowmelt by her boots touch. I shook my head at her childish behavior until she suddenly turned around.

"Natsume…I'm gonna make you love Christmas. Just wait and see. You're gonna love Christmas by the time I'm done with you!" She yelled out to me. My eyes rose at this comment ready to yell back but she turned around just as fast as she said it and ran off to the bus station.

I sat in the cold then naturally using my Alice to keep me warm, contemplating her words she screamed out. The look of determination in her eyes was haunting my every thoughts. I shook my head. _Nothing you do will make me love Christmas. There are just too many reasons why I hate it._

**.:.**

December 18th – 7 Days Until the Worst Day of my Life…

Baka Mikan.

She won't stop annoying me with her stupid Christmas talk. I'm seriously going to kill someone if I even hear another sentence with that stupid old man- "NATSUME~ Have you written a letter to Santa Claus yet?" A flame appeared in front of a girl's figure, its blaze melting the snow around her.

"Shut UP Little Girl! You are _killing _me with your stupid Christmas nonsense. Does it look like I want to write to some pedophile? Does it look like I know what Imai or Ruka wants for Christmas? Does it look like I want to go shopping for tree with you? Does it _look_ like I want to help decorate the rooms with tinsel and shit? NO! I don't. So stop pissing me off by trying to make me love Christmas. I _won't!_" And so it's official. I, Natsume Hyuuga, have just cracked.

I clenched my fist and pounded it on the floor. Mikan was silent for a while as she stared at me. I could feel her sad gaze and reluctantly I looked up at her expression. Her eyes were glossy as if she was holding back tears, and I groaned. God…I didn't mean to make her cry. I just want nothing to do with Christmas.

"Mika-" Mikan stopped me, as I watched her eyes blink fast, as she feigned a smile.

"I-It's okay, Natsume. I-I…I didn't realize you hated Christmas that much. I won't try and force it on you then…sorry…" Her voice was dejected, as she turned her heel to walk away. I groaned. I've never seen her this sad before. Not even when the fluff puff store closed down for repairs 2 years ago, or when Hotaru had left for a year for her business tour when we were 13. God…I'm going to have to do the right thing. Baka Mikan…

I got up from the ground and walked over to the retreating figure. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around so that she was facing me. Mikan's eyes were running with tears and her face was blotchy and red from the cold. I could catch a subtle glimpse of blue on her lips. She wasn't wearing a scarf this time, or a cap. The only thing keeping her warm was a lightweight fleece jacket. I sighed and hugged her frail body. She instantly wrapped her arms around my waist, and bathed in the warmth of my Alice, her body shaking as she cried more.

"Stupid. Why aren't you covering yourself up? It's winter dummy." Sniffles were muffled as she cried into my shirt. I sighed and picked her body up bridal style and walked over to the Sakura tree. I set her down in front of me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, making sure to emit my Alice with greater power. She sighed at the warmth, and soon the weather around us felt like summer.

"Baka, are you going to answer me or not?" I asked after she didn't reply. I glanced down at the brunette as she brushed away her tear with her hand and played with my fingers that were wrapped around her waist. Our position…it felt nice. Her petite figure fit snug against my brawny body. My arms wrapped her entire waist, and I felt closer to her than I ever have.

"…No…" She finally said. I shook my head at her response and buried my face into her neck.

"You just did answer me back, you know that right?" I felt her giggle and I brought my face up.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her.

"No-nothing. It's just your breath was tickling my neck when you spoke…" I smirked at her embarrassed expression and buried my face in her neck again.

"That's interesting…I'll make sure to remember that. Could come in handy if you know what I mean…" My voice trailed off playfully, as I felt her body tense up.

"Wha-what? Don-n't be all…don't do th-" She struggled with her words as her face blushed deep red, struggling to get out of my hold.

"I'm just joking Mikan. Jeez…what did you think I was implying? And you call me the pervert." I joked. She hit my hand, only resulting in me tightening my hold on her waist. I playfully kissed her neck before pulling my head back to lean against the Sakura tree. She started playing with my fingers again, as the aura around us became silent.

"…Why?" I turned my head to her and raised my brows. She glanced up at me before resuming her game with my fingers. "Why do you hate Christmas so much? …What happened that made you hate it?"

I remained silent as she waited for my reply. What was I supposed to tell her? Truthfully, I don't even remember when I first started hating Christmas. It just sort of happened. I looked down at Mikan while thinking, her orbs were lazily looking at her lap. I unwrapped my arm around her waist and grabbed her hands this time, lacing my fingers with hers.

"I just see no point in Christmas…" I muttered. What else could I say?

"…But why? Christmas is the time…for everyone to be together…for everyone to be happy, for everyone to relax and have fun without having to worry about anything else. It's a time when your entire family gathers together and celebrates their accomplishments with each other…there's a big point in Christmas…" I closed my eyes at her soft response.

Now I remember why I never liked Christmas.

It's been over 8 years since I last seen my father. Since I've last seen Aoi. We haven't had a Christmas together as a _family_ since I arrived here in Gakuen Alice. I shook my head for some recollection of a Christmas with just the three of us, but none came. I gently got up from the ground, letting go of the girl I was holding. Mikan watched silently as I brushed the snow off my pants. I looked down at the girl in front of me and kissed the top of her head before responding back.

"Christmas…doesn't bring family members together. Not for us anyway."

I glanced at her solemn face once more before I walked away, never once looking back.

December 25th – The Worst Day of my Life?

Damn. It's been at least a week since that stupid conversation with the Little Girl and me. It's Christmas Day, and I can't seem to get our conversation out of my head. She's been avoiding me ever since, and I barely even saw her these past few days. I shook my head, and turned to the wide-open window in my dorm room. The snow had piled high over night, and the world outside was still as it could be. I sighed. What the hell am I supposed to do now? What _do_ people do on Christmas Day anyway? I wacked my brain at my stupidity.

Duh. Opening presents of course.

I stepped out of my room and stopped in my tracks when a thought occurred to me. I don't even like Christmas. So why am I going to waste time watching people unwrap their gifts? I shook my head, and remembered that, Mikan would probably be there. So reluctantly but determinedly I trudged my way to Gakuen Alice's Great Hall.

I saw the big wooden doors of the Hall yet I had a feeling something was up. I turned my head from left to right and paused. I didn't hear anything. It was a silent as the night. Where the hell is everybody? I dug my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. 9: 34 am it read. Usually at this time last year, everyone was playing with their gifts that they received from that fat old pedophile. I shook my head. Nah. They're probably still unwrapping gifts right now…

I pushed the doors to the Great Hall and instantly I was bathed in darkness. The hell? I blinked my eyes and I heard a slight movements and whispering. I frowned. What was going on? I was about to ignite a flame in my hand for some light when a loud burst was heard and then a scream.

"KOKO! Stupid! You just blew up the confetti cannon!"

"Sorry, I'm blind in the dark. I'm not some creature that can see in the dark like _some _people…" I heard a thwack, and a moan of pain. I rolled my eyes. So this was a setup wasn't it?

"Sumire! Koko! You just ruined the whole surprise!" Another voice was heard.

_Mikan. _So she was behind this stupid thing wasn't she?

"Idiots, just turn on the lights already. I want to eat my crab cakes in some light." I heard scurrying a feet, and seconds later a burst of light went on in the room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS NATSUME!"

I stared emotionless as I looked around the Great Hall. Everyone I knew was standing in front of me. Ruka, Imai, Youichi, Permy, Koko, Inchou, Shadow, Narumi, Class B. They were all surrounded together with wide smiles on their faces as they stared at me, but I only had my eyes on one.

Mikan's face was decorated with beads of sweat, and I assumed she must have been up for awhile to plan this surprise event. She had a wide smile on her face as usual and was carrying a tightly wrapped red and green present in her hands.

"What's up with you all?" I finally said.

"It's a surprise Christmas Party of course!" Mikan said. I glanced at her as everyone else nodded their heads.

"…Why?" Mikan's smile faded, as she walked over to me.

"You said before…that Christmas doesn't bring family together, not for us anyway. And, you're right that we haven't spent a Christmas with our real members of our family in a long time…but Natsume, aren't all of us part of your family now? We've all been together for years, growing up together, living with each other, and getting to know each other everyday…Doesn't that make us your family?"

I stood quietly as I listened to Mikan, slightly shocked at her explanation for this party. I can't believe I'm saying this but…she's right. And I hate to admit it but, these people, everyone in this room, even Shadow and Narumi, are part of my life right now. Part of my family.

I smirked at Mikan, and took her hand. "Tch. When did you get so smart all of a sudden?" She broke into a grin then and hugged me. I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face into that oh-so familiar neck of hers.

"Oi bakas. If you guys are done being intimate with each other, I'd like to open gifts now, since _someone_ kept us waiting forever…" I glanced over and glared at Imai.

"Come on Natsume! You can open the first gift of Christmas!" Mikan said, interrupting our glaring contest and grabbed my hand; dragging me into the group of people I call _family_. I gave a small smile

Maybe…Christmas isn't so bad after all…

**.:.**

"Seriously Little Girl…You bought me a stuffed unicorn?"

"Whaaat? It's cute! You can have tea time with the tea set I gave you two years ago!"

**.:.**

**A/N: And my first ever one-shot is done! :D I hoped you enjoyed it, and I tried to make a comedic relief at the end from all the (sort of) emotion from the story. So I hope you like! :D but eh, if you don't. hehe, oh well~ ^^ **

**Happy (Early) Christmas guys!**

**~ Little Miss Thinker**


End file.
